


A Trip To Happy

by Monsterboy666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterboy666/pseuds/Monsterboy666
Summary: Everyone is back and on their way to happiness.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	A Trip To Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes.

_Mr. Potter You have been invited back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to redo your seventh year. This is_ _optional but heavily recommended. Your supply list will be sent with this should you decide to continue your education. Please_ _send a letter by owl, when you have reached your decision.  
_ _Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_

_A wand_

_The seventh year books_

_A basic potions kit_

_You may bring an animal of your choosing_

"Bloody hell." Ron said, after reading his own letter. 

"They actually expect us to act like everything that happened last year.....just didn't?" Hermione was always the smart one, but even she couldn't come up with anything else. 

"Bloody hell! They've all gone mad!" Ron exclaimed.

"I think Dumbledore has always been mad, Ron." I joined.

"I'll second that." Fred said, grabbing an apple off the table.

A few weeks after I...killed Voldemort, everyone just started appearing. Out of nowhere. Fred, Sirius, Tonks, my parents, Dumbledore, everyone single person who had died because of Voldemort was back. Even Snape, who as much as I hated to admit it, was a genuinely good person. He just wasn't the best at showing it. This was the first time I had been seen by anyone in the week. It was hard. The war was hard and it was hard, to just keep going on like mothering ever happened. It didn't exactly help everyone expected us to do so either.

"Hiya, Harry!" Fred and George said together, slinging an arm over my shoulder.

"Hey Fred. Hey George." I nodded in greeting to them. I was glad to see them. Everyone needed a bit more happiness in their live right now and they were the best people to do it. I let them pull me out of the room that held the now bickering couple.

( **Both** , _Fred_ , George) " **So Harry, we've been thinking** ,... _it's been a bit sad around here, so we thought we'd mix it up,_ but we need your help." Finally.

"I thought you'd never ask." I smiled to them, ready to cheer everyone up. They smirked and started explaining what I needed to do. This was quite the prank.

~~~

I told the Weasleys to all come out, I saw something strange, saying it the most urgent of voices. They quickly rushed out and that's when Fred and George took over. Fred and George were on their brooms silently above but I resisted the temptation to look up, yet. They had water balloons. Muggle idea but you can always spice things up with a dash of magic. The balloons they were levitating beside dropped each of them hitting a target. I quickly moved out of the way as Ron conjured some of his own balloons, for payback. Everyone started grabbing from the large pile of colors, so of course I had to as well. I threw one at Hermione, and she in retaliation used an Aguamenti on me, drenching me to the bone as she smirked in triumph. Her smirk was wiped off as Charlie threw two balloons at her. I laughed loudly as she whipped around and Charlie threw another. I took a moment to appreciate the happiness on everyone's faces and in the air as, Ron threw one at Mr. Weasley and Ginny at Fred, Bill at Ron, Charlie at Percy. Then of course George threw one at me, breaking the moment. We all did this for a while until everyone decided that Fred, George and I should pay for starting it. We all went back inside to change, for supper since, Mrs, Weasley wouldn't much appreciate us soaking her dining room. As I changed into some shorts and a T-shirt, I felt as if something was missing. I shook it off as Mrs. Weasley called us down for dinner. 

"It's nice to have you around, mate." Ron grinned at me. "It's nice to be around." I grinned back as we headed down.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes.  
> Please leave a kudos and/or comment.


End file.
